


In My Daughters' Eyes

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Gen, Song-In-Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: A Song-In-Pictures to the music of ''In My Daughter's Eyes'' by Martina McBride.





	In My Daughters' Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really think about doing this before on my other Song-In-Pictures fics, but here's a list of the sites I used for the pictures - some I made myself and others I found on Google, but there was three main sites I kept flipping back and forth to.  
> 1) http://www.twoevilmonks.org/alias/season1/aliaseps1.htm (with fun commentary to go with the pics)  
> 2) http://www.alanistic.co.uk/alias/Images.htm  
> 3) https://alias.hypnoweb.net/alias/tous-les-episodes-/captures-des-episodes.11.2471/

In my daughters' eye

I am a hero

I am strong and wise

And I know no fear

But the truth is plain to see

She was sent to rescue me

I see who I want to be

In my daughter's eyes

In my daughters' eyes

Everyone is equal

Darkness turns to light

And the world is at peace

This miracle God gave to me

Gives me strength when I am weak

I find reason to believe

In my daughter's

And when she wraps her hand around my finger

How it puts a smile in my heart

Everything becomes a little clearer

I realize what life is all about

It's hanging on when your heart has had enough

It's giving more when you feel like giving up

I've seen the light

It's in my daughters' eyes

In my daughters' eyes

I can see the future

A reflection of who I am and what will be

And though she'll grow and someday leave

Maybe raise a family

When I'm gone I hope you'll see

How happy she made me

For I'll be there

In my daughters' eyes

* * *

A/N: I kinda got stuck on 'clearer' and 'realize'. I was thinking this, but didn't think it flowed right with what came next, but here you go.

When she wraps her hand around my finger

How it puts a smile in my heart

Everything becomes a little clearer

I realize what life is all about

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know, how hard it is, to find a picture of Sydney and Nadia together, just the two of them, smiling, and without it being work related. Seriously? They're sisters.
> 
> I did my best to match the lyrics as close as I could to the pictures. In some of the ''in my daughter's eyes'' I moved the apostrophe to reflect Jack talking about both his daughters instead of just one. Too, on the line ''everything becomes a little clearer'' I used Jack in Barnett's office with his quote of ''I'm afraid of losing my daughter'' becoming plural.


End file.
